


The second task

by sanaakitof



Series: 電影第四集系列 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>衛斯理的金色睫毛捲曲在陰影下，小巧的雀班在雙頰點綴著，還有那個微啟的唇瓣。<br/>他想起了第一場比賽當天，他也曾經把紅髮壓在走廊的牆上，那時的紅髮閉著眼睛，有些乾裂的淡紅色唇瓣也是像這樣，有著絲絲溫熱的氣息。</p><p>他從沒吻過他。<br/>但是一想到紅髮是奇蹟男孩最重要存在，他便忍不住猜測，也許這張倔強的嘴，波特早就已經試過味道了。</p><p>想及此，他便將自己覆了上去。</p><p>中文字數：11015字</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second task

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的文章的後續，閱讀順序是Malfoy Ferret、The first task、Dance，同樣是改編自HP電影第四集。

The second task

 

跩哥正把自己置於泥沼之中。

當然，不是真正的沼澤地。這些都要追究到是聖誕舞會那天，他放任自己毫無道理的擁住了榮恩‧衛斯理，那是使他陷入這種困境中的元凶。  
衛斯理在他懷裡靜靜地抽泣，他的天鵝絨禮服上沾了男孩的眼淚，紅髮就在他的鼻間，有股很特別的香味，他收緊了手臂，好像要將對方鑲進自己體內，一手撫著他的背，他不確定自己的動作能不能帶給對方平穩。

當紅髮不再顫抖肩膀，跩哥才鬆開自己的懷抱，為彼此留一些空隙。他看見衛斯理的鼻頭紅紅的，依然能聽見吸鼻子的聲音，劉海和睫毛上的精液還留著，但是頰上的已經被淚水給流掉了。  
衛斯理的臉很紅，幾乎跟他的頭髮一樣，那些亂糟糟的雀斑也是，紅暈一路染到耳根，低著頭，沒看跩哥。

這個氣氛令跩哥很尷尬，他看著衛斯理的表情，再看自己的褲頭，性器還露在外面，但是現在的他一點性交的心情都沒有。他嘖了聲，站起來將褲子胡亂穿好，黑色的布料有些折痕，他也試圖撫平那些。

紅髮還跪在地上，沒有看他。

跩哥提起了衛斯理丟在一旁的禮服外袍，上面繡滿了花俏的蕾絲以及俗氣的圖紋，還有那並不好聞的霉味。  
如果是他，絕對不會讓這種衣服出現在自己的衣櫃。他嫌惡的想著，但卻拉起了外袍的兩肩處，將之撐開後，輕輕的披在紅髮身上。

榮恩這次終於看向了跩哥。他抬起頭來，神色間滿是詫異。

衛斯理率直的眸子讓他覺得自己的臉頰也發燙了。跩哥什麼也沒說，只是背過身，邁開了步伐。他得離開這個地方、離開這個男孩。  
他感受到自己的背部正被對方注視著，他不知道衛斯理會不會發現他的窘態，他的腦子混亂得像團巧克力漿，每一個踏步都僵硬得怪異，好像連手的晃動都極為不自然。

整個假期，他無法控制自己思考，那天晚上的情景在腦海裡不斷播放著，他沒忘記自己是個高貴的馬份，但是他仍舊記得他抱著那個下賤的衛斯理。

噢，梅林的鬍子！他真不該那麼做的，不是嗎？

僅僅是回想就讓他覺得羞愧無比，一個馬份怎麼能夠借給衛斯理自己的胸膛或手臂！  
這個行為足以讓他的尊貴染上污點。他後悔自己居然就這麼走了，為什麼沒有在當下嘲笑對方，或是羞辱，而是選擇像個沒用的懦夫般逃了。

他試圖讓自己不要再想起這件事，但是一點兒也不管用，只要他還保持清醒，就會憶起那些畫面，紅髮在自己的懷裡，安安靜靜的流著淚。那時候衛斯理的手是怎麼擺著的呢？他怎麼好像記不清楚了。

跩哥無法停止這些，他一次又一次的把自己推入泥沼，明明打算不當一回事，卻又無法放下這堆垃圾，他開始懷疑自己是不是生病了，為什麼整個心思都放在那隻紅毛鼬鼠的身上。

這真的深深困擾著他，以致於這段期間跩哥拿著報紙去找波特麻煩時，他都盡可能地讓自己的目光避開了在一旁的衛斯理。

他知道那時候衛斯理正盯著他瞧，還有斐尼干那群葛來芬多，一群波特的崇拜者，愚蠢。

然而那直勾勾的眸子，他還是不小心和對方對上了。

跩哥無法忍受與衛斯理之間的…詭異，他想不到更好的詞來形容，自從舞會那天以來，一切都變得很詭異，是的，詭異。

只要有衛斯理在的場合，他都會發現自己的心跳早已亂了拍子，而他也同樣好奇，那個紅毛鼬鼠是否也和他有著相同的感覺。

潘西問他這陣子為何總是心不在焉，克拉和高爾也有相同疑惑。而剎比一點也不在乎，好像跩哥現在的狀態和之前沒什麼差別。

這情況持續到二月底，三巫鬥法大會的第二場比賽開始那天。

那天氣溫很低，灰霾的雲朵遮蔽了日光，所有的觀賽者都被集中到三座立於黑湖的看台上，看台最高處並架著頂篷，他們不必擔心下雨的問題。

跩哥穿著厚重的黑色大衣，還搭配了純皮的同色手套。克拉戴了個針織帽，打扮的像顆球，站在他旁邊；高爾則是多了件連帽外套，並且將之套在頭上。

他們說話時都有白煙，喝著冷氣，克拉喀喀的笑著，高爾也一樣，史萊哲林們認為哈利‧波特要在這個寒天下水，真是不走運，或許還會感冒。

跩哥比非常希望波特會因此溺死，或凍死，總之他不認為波特能夠通過這場嚴苛的考驗。

就在他們一言一語的討論波特的死活時，有三個紅髮擠了過來，喬治‧衛斯理、弗雷‧衛斯理以及金妮‧衛斯理，衛斯理家的孩子們，興高采烈地替波特打氣。  
這很掃興，跩哥能聽見那幾個葛來芬多發出的噪音，像一群吵死人的麻雀，而克利維也跑到了他的旁邊，拿著望遠鏡，想要看得更清楚。

就在跩哥正要命令克拉想推開一旁的金妮時，另一個看台上的司儀發出了聲音，宣布了比賽的規則：  
「……昨天晚上，有人偷走了鬥士們的寶物，最珍貴的寶物。」

珍貴的寶物？  
跩哥挑起了半邊眉，波特的寶物，那個沒父母的可憐蟲，從小就跟麻瓜住在一塊兒，他非常質疑波特也會有所謂的寶物。

「鬥士們失去的這四樣珍貴的寶物，現在就在黑湖湖底。」司儀又說道：「鬥士們要贏得比賽，就必須找到他們珍貴的寶物，然後回到湖面。」

四位參賽選手都已經站上了甲板，迪哥里、戴樂古、喀浪，當然，還有那鼎鼎大名的哈利‧波特。  
跩哥冷哼，波特，見鬼的波特，最好葬身在黑湖湖底。

他看見幾個葛來芬多們圍著波特，斐尼干接過了波特的外套，而湯馬斯在旁邊說些什麼，隆巴頓的看起來則是非常緊張，像是他要自己跳進湖裡一般。

榮恩‧衛斯理在哪裡？

波特最好的朋友，總是黏在一起，紅髮的世界以波特為中心打轉，就理論上而言，應該是由他來替波特拿外套，或是跟波特說話，並且擺出世界毀滅的臉，替波特擔心才對。

可是他在哪裡？

跩哥很確定衛斯理不在波特身旁，他將目光移到那群衛斯理兄妹，三個人，不多也不少，但是他想看見的那個衛斯理卻沒跟他的兄妹們待在一塊。

他又移動了視線，飛快的掃瞄過看台各處的葛來芬多們，沒有，紅髮衛斯理也不在那之中。

衛斯理去了哪裡？

跩哥發現他也沒看到格蘭傑，這不合理，和波特最親密的兩個人都消失了，他們上哪去了，總不至於躲在某處親熱，而把波特的性命置之不理。

在宣佈比賽開始後，四名選手一同跳下水裡。但沒一會兒，波特便像隻魚一樣躍出水面，在空中轉了個圈，才重新回到湖下。愛現，跩哥不以為然的說道。

時間一分一秒的過去，選手們只有一個小時，可以完成他們的任務。

克拉湊近了跩哥耳邊，問道：「波特的寶物會是什麼？」

「我怎麼會知道。」跩哥皺了個眉，「八成是什麼廉價的玩意兒。」

開賽沒多久，大會便宣布波巴洞的花兒‧戴樂古必須退出比賽，波巴洞的學生們替她披上了大毛巾，但是她的神情卻非常慌張，站在離湖面最近的位置，東張西望著，不肯離開。

直到第一個浮上水面的西追帶著張秋，漂亮的黃種女孩，看台上的霍格華茲學生們大聲歡呼。  
是個人，鬥士最重要的寶物，他的愛人。

跩哥有種不好的想法，哈利‧波特的寶物，難道也像西追一樣是個人？

第二個上來的是喀浪，來自保加利亞的猛男，和他一起的是格蘭傑那個麻種，跩哥抖了抖唇，這讓他更加肯定波特的寶物也是個人。

而且很有可能是他今天一直在搜尋的那個人。

就在指針指向十二的同時，有兩顆腦袋一起浮出湖面，紅頭髮，是衛斯理，至於另一個小女孩跩哥並不認識。

全場都在歡呼，尤其是衛斯理的那兩個雙胞胎哥哥，拍手吶喊，就在旁邊。

「她是誰？」跩哥指著那個小女孩，問道。

「佳兒‧戴樂古。」在跩哥身邊的克利維抬起了他的頭，仰望著他：「你不知道嗎？她是花兒‧戴樂古的妹妹。」

也就是說，戴樂古最重要的人是她的妹妹，而波特最重要的人，是衛斯理。

那個顯然因嗆到水，而咳嗽個不停的紅髮男孩，榮恩‧衛斯理，他渾身都是濕的，頭髮全貼在了臉上，眼睛還沒辦法睜開。

克利維擺了個大大的笑臉，看著跩哥，似乎在告訴跩哥這是件天大的好消息。

跩哥看著這個嬌小的男孩就厭煩，他憤怒的拍過了克利維的頭，過大的針織帽蓋過了他的眼睛。

戴樂古衝到了最前面，她伸出一隻手，拉起了她的妹妹，接著拉起了衛斯理。

跩哥看見有人替衛斯理添了毛巾，濕漉漉的男孩在發抖，他將毛巾擦過自己的眼，才勉強的打開了他的眸子。  
他在湖底至少待了一個小時，也許是昨天晚上就在哪裡了，跩哥不知道，但是他看著紅髮正在替自己擦拭，便有股沒由來的怒意。

衛斯理是波特最珍貴的寶物。

不是格蘭傑，不是隆巴頓或其他人，對沒有父母兄弟的波特而言，衛斯理是那個奇蹟男孩最重要的存在。

之後哈利也飛了上來，躺在甲板上不住的咳嗽，西莫拿了條毛巾給他，榮恩也丟下毛巾，奔到了哈利身邊。

跩哥看到戴樂古親吻波特的臉頰，再親吻衛斯理的，紅髮顯然樂壞了，他知道衛斯理在聖誕舞會前曾試著邀請她。

鄧不利多宣佈了波特除了救出衛斯理，也救出了戴樂古的妹妹，因此將被大會授予第二名。

衛斯理的哥哥們歡呼得更大聲了，他們又叫又跳，生怕別人不知道波特的豐功偉業一樣。

克利維也是，他用他大大的眼珠直瞧著跩哥，笑得樂不可支。

跩哥用力的打了那小傢伙的頭，帽子又再次蓋住他的臉，克拉也跟著拍了克利維。  
他無法忍受這種環境，所有人都瘋了，他們都在詠唱著波特的高尚。跩哥轉身走下了看台，他一點都不想待在那裡。

下樓梯時，他的目光又掃到了那個紅髮，衛斯理和格蘭傑一起抱著波特，他們都很高興。

跩哥覺得自己的胃在燃燒，衛斯理，那個波特的跟屁蟲。

儘管全身上下沒一處是乾的，紅髮還是笑得如此的燦爛，就算臉色被凍得蒼白，仍然像個熱情的太陽。

那個曾經在自己身下呻吟的男孩；  
那個和自己在走廊上替彼此摩擦性器的男孩；  
那個埋在自己懷裡靜靜哭泣的男孩；

總是攪亂他一切思緒的紅髮衛斯理。

一想到做為波特最重要的人，他們也可能幹過那些事，他就寧願衛斯理那個小子就這樣死在湖底，永遠也別再出現了。

跩哥收回了視線，他不想看著那裡，火燄般的紅髮刺傷了他的眼，人們沸騰的情緒幾乎聾了他的耳。

他怨恨起聖誕舞會的那一幕，幾個在睡前會想起的甜美的畫面，現在都令他想吐。

他厭倦了和衛斯理之間的全部，包括那些曖昧的氣氛。  
波特將衛斯理視為珍寶，衛斯理就是波特的所有物，同樣的，紅髮只關心他的聖人，眼裡只剩下彼此，從沒有把視線放在自己身上，所以他也跟本不必要花心思在衛斯裡的想法上。

他不會再在乎紅髮的任何感受了。

 

※

 

在第二場比賽結束後的第三天下午，跩哥懶洋洋地靠在迴廊的牆上，克拉跟高爾在他旁邊，有一搭沒一搭的聊著天。

然而沒預警的，他瞥到紅髮的身影。衛斯理的二手法袍隨他的步伐飄著，猩紅色的襯裡和紅色的髮絲相輝映，依然是如此的奪目。  
跩哥很難不注意到對方，那隻鼬鼠，正朝這裡走來，波特跟格蘭傑沒有和他在一起。

但是對方並沒有花時間在他身上，只是逕直的從他眼前經過。

跩哥的唇勾起了惡意的薄笑，他伸出腳，出其不意的絆倒了對方。

「唔哇！」  
一如他所預料的，紅髮可笑的跌倒了。

本來還在講話的克拉和高爾也停了下來，一起哈哈大笑。

「衛斯理，你踩到自己的袍子了？」跩哥蹲了下來，居高臨下的看著對方：「只有你一個人？」

「什麼？」榮恩抬起了頭，「這關你什麼事？」

「還記得聖誕舞會那天嗎？」當他說出這句話時，腦中閃過的畫面，讓他感到厭煩。

榮恩的表情產生了變化，他瞪大了眼，嘴巴也張的大大的，但是雙頰卻染上了相當的紅暈。

跩哥看著衛斯理的臉，有些遲疑接下來要說的話，他幾乎想抱住這個男孩，卻又想起自己發誓過不會再在乎對方的感受了。

衛斯理是波特的寶物，是他最痛恨的疤頭所關心的，而不是他。他再次安撫了自己的情緒，他不能讓自己有所動搖。

「上次的事我們還沒完呢，」他讓自己語帶輕快：「我們說好的，你得繼續參加我的遊戲。」

「噢，馬份。」榮恩撐起身體，站了起來，「我以為你已經膩了。」

「事實上，我有需求的時候你就得配合。」跩哥也站了起來，他們身高差不多。

「閉上你的嘴，行嗎？」榮恩皺著他的眉，「真是讓人不愉快。」

「你的妹妹和麻種，」跩哥反問：「你希望我找誰代替？」

衛斯理臉上的紅暈不知道在什麼時候已經退光了，現在看上去反而有些慘白，他咬了咬下唇，才緩緩開口：「好的，我閉嘴。」接著撇過了頭，「到哪裡？」

「跟我來。」他轉過身，往另一個的方向前進。

榮恩跟在跩哥後面，而克拉跟高爾也跟上了，他們笑嘻嘻的問跩哥聖誕舞會那天發生了什麼，為何衛斯理小子如此順從。

但是跩哥沒理會他們，踩著樓梯，這是城堡外的高塔。

「喔，不，不要是這裡，」紅髮沮喪的聲音在背後響起：「貓頭鷹們！」

「還是你希望我在大廳幹你？」跩哥沒有看對方，「記住，這是強暴，你沒得選。」

「為什麼是貓頭鷹……」紅髮咕噥了聲。

他們並沒有走到最頂層，跩哥在入口前的倒數第二個轉角處停下，這邊有個不算大的方形空間，做為上下樓梯的轉折站，先不說衛斯理的反應如何，他同樣也不能忍受在一群鳥類的監視下發生性行為，因此他選擇在這裡停下。

「克拉、高爾，」跩哥指揮著，「你們回到地面上，在第一階替我把風。」

「我們才剛上來！」高爾抱怨道：「而且馬上又要下去，沒有好戲可瞧！」

「是你們自己跟上來的。」跩哥白了個眼。

高爾沒有再說話，他和克拉悻悻然地走下了塔。

在這個過高的開放性空間，只剩下他與衛斯理。

天空是淡藍色的，從進入冬天開始後便很少有不是陰天的日子，風的呼嘯得很大聲，時不時還能聽見上頭傳來貓頭鷹的咕咕聲。

衛斯理的紅色劉海被風吹了起來，藍綠色的眼睛看上去格外清晰。

「在我們開始前，我有個問題。」跩哥平視著對方，慢慢靠近了榮恩，「你和波特是什麼關係？」

「朋友。」紅髮顯然被他的氣勢給壓過了，而因此倒退幾步，直到背部頂上了土色的磚牆，「你不是早就知道了？」

「只是朋友？」跩哥瞇起了他的灰色眸子，「你是他珍貴的寶物，不是嗎？」

「好吧，如果你堅持，那麼我會說，我們是最好的朋友。」紅髮聳了聳肩，「哈利大概也是這麼想的。」

「他整個夏天都住你家。」跩哥頓了頓，他能發覺自己的聲音有些沙啞。

「不是，只有魁地奇世界杯的那幾天……」紅髮回答，但是卻又像想到了什麼一樣：「等等，你怎麼知道他住我家？」

「魁地奇世界杯的會場上，你和他，以及你那窮酸的父親與兄弟。」他道，隨及又補充：「……還有格蘭傑。」

「所以呢？」紅髮問道：「你問這個要幹什麼？」

「你……喜歡他？」當他這麼問的時候，混著一絲不易察覺的哀傷，「哈利‧波特？」

「當然，」紅髮眨了眨他的眼睛：「你不可能和你不喜歡的傢伙當朋友。」

衛斯理不明白，什麼都不懂，跩哥很懊惱，他想問的並不是在這層意義上的喜歡，但是他沒辦法用更簡單的詞問出口，他不想讓這隻鼬鼠以為他關心他。

該死的，他才不要在乎紅髮的想法！

跩哥將自己的手壓在牆壁上，而紅髮就在這之間。

衛斯理的金色睫毛捲曲在陰影下，小巧的雀班在雙頰點綴著，還有那個微啟的唇瓣。  
他想起了第一場比賽當天，他也曾經把紅髮壓在走廊的牆上，那時的紅髮閉著眼睛，有些乾裂的淡紅色唇瓣也是像這樣，有著絲絲溫熱的氣息。

他從沒吻過他。

但是一想到紅髮是奇蹟男孩最重要存在，他便忍不住猜測，也許這張倔強的嘴，波特早就已經試過味道了。

想及此，他便將自己覆了上去。

衛斯理的唇有著淡淡的甜味，比想像中還要更柔軟的觸感，溫暖的，像是綿花糖。

他輕輕的囓咬著他的唇痕，如同品嘗甜點，豐滿的唇肉有著良好的彈性，當他啃過上唇，紅髮的鼻息就撲在他的臉上，當他吻住下唇時，他能夠嗅到紅髮呼吸間有著蜂蜜的味道。

跩哥離開了衛斯理，這雙唇瓣看上去更紅潤了點，現在它們不再那麼乾燥了，有些微濕，在唇痕間閃著晶亮的光澤，他無法分辨是誰的口水。

紅髮看著自己，眼神裡有著疑惑與訝異，但是他的嘴巴還是微開著。

跩哥再一次的貼上了他的唇，然而這次他探出舌頭，舔上了對方的唇。

衛斯理似乎終於找回了應有的反應，伸出手，掌緣推過跩哥的肩膀，分開了彼此。

「我沒同意讓你親我。」榮恩好像現在才意識到他們之間發生了什麼。

跩哥感受到高塔上的大風，他覺得有些涼，因此他開口：「別傻了，衛斯理，你在替誰保護你的嘴唇嗎？」他察覺到了自己的語氣有些酸意，「我們可是做過比這更多的事。」

「我不否認我們之間的畸形關係。」榮恩動起了右手，手背來回擦著自己的嘴，「但是…這很奇怪……接吻……」他的眉皺在一起，「……至少不該是這樣。」

跩哥覺得紅髮的動作，好像嘴巴沾上了什麼不該沾的東西似的，他覺得很厭煩，因此一手抓過了衛斯理的右手，停止了對方的行為，哼聲道：「搞清楚，強暴，我在侵犯你的嘴巴，不是接吻。」又重覆了一句：「不是接吻。」

紅髮的眼睛瞪大了，裡頭似乎有著憤怒，跩哥不知道紅髮在生什麼氣，對方實在有太多的理由向自己生氣了，打從他們認識的第一天開始，就從來沒有一回不惹怒彼此。

跩哥這次的動作非常粗暴，他狠狠的吻上榮恩，舌頭毫不客氣的進入了紅髮的口中，他舔過了對方的牙齒，舌尖糾纏著對方的舌頭，帶情慾色彩的挑弄著，沒有半分憐憫地搔刮著對方細小的舌苔。

衛斯理並沒有回應他的動作，只是放任他侵犯著他的嘴，卻不願意隨之起舞。跩哥並不滿意這樣子，他更強硬地玩弄他的舌頭，想逼對方給予自己回應，他又舔到了口腔內壁，濕滑的，炙熱的，甜膩的氣息傳到了他的舌面，他聽見了嘖嘖的水聲，又更惡意的舔允著對方的舌。

他的手摸向了衛斯理的雙腿間，隔著二手黑褲子前後撫摸著，他的其中一隻腳也卡進了對方的大腿間，讓自己的重心完全的壓制住對方。

衛斯理的舌頭仍是不給予回應，作為反抗著跩哥道具，因此他只是單方面的揉躪著紅髮的嘴，他繞到了舌下，舔到那些敏感的神經，衛斯理的唇角流下了一些唾液，他的手也加重了力道。

最後，跩哥放開了榮恩的唇。他的舌上有著一縷銀絲，連結著對方的舌，衛斯理正粗喘著氣，剛才的那些似乎讓紅髮快要窒息，接著銀絲因為抗拒不了重力，斷了開來，不再有關係，就像他跟衛斯理。

跩哥有種想毀掉對方的衝動，衛斯理，讓他抓狂的衛斯理，不願意回應他對他任何感情的衛斯理。

他的手不再輕柔，他不分由說的拉開了紅髮的拉鍊，探進了內褲裡頭，手腕擦過對方淡色的陰毛，手指也碰觸到了垂軟的下體。

衛斯理的性器和他的唇一樣柔軟，跩哥摸索到了紅髮的龜頭，滑溜的觸感摸起來很好，每滑過一吋便讓他有依戀的錯覺。  
青春期的少年性器不像孩童一樣完整地包覆著那層薄皮，但他依然在龜頭後端發現了稍稍翻起的包皮，指尖有意無意的輕刮著，這讓衛斯理震顫了起來，收緊了肩膀，紅髮的手扶著身後的磚牆，卻抓不到任何的著力點。

接著他不懷好意的翻弄著，也許是太過強烈的異樣感，讓紅髮有些掙扎，缺乏抓攫物的手自然的搭上了跩哥的雙肩，輕輕地發抖。

跩哥感受到了紅髮下體的膨脹，脆弱的男性特徵只要一受刺激便會有所改變，他以指甲摳著對方性器前端的尿道口，讓紅髮發出一聲高叫。

他伸出另一隻手，翻開了榮恩的領子，將紅髮撥開，露出白晰的側頸。

跩哥將唇貼在那裡，衛斯理的頸間也有著和他頭髮一樣的香味，像是陽光沐浴後的青草，非常好聞，他吸允著，唇瓣貼在對方的皮膚上，一有縫隙便產生了淫穢的聲響，讓他更加亢奮。

衛斯理搭在他肩上的手又推了起來，但是好像沒有打算真的推開他，因為那力道並不大。

跩哥放開了榮恩的頸子，接著又如法炮製在對方的鎖骨上，一樣細緻的膚質，滑嫩的，像個孩童，使得他又在另一個地方留下了相同的痕跡。

衛斯理在喘息，溫熱而甜美的在跩哥耳邊呼氣，他的手游走到了對方的囊袋，把玩那個部位，捻動兩粒睪丸，還有附睪，他感覺到紅髮的興奮，陰囊收縮起來，睪丸被提高了點，讓他的動作更為方便。

跩哥的下體也因紅髮的反應而腫脹，他的一隻手持續把玩著紅髮的性器，另一隻手則移到自己的褲頭，拉開了拉鍊，掏出自己的陰莖。

再者他讓愛撫著紅髮的手停下了動作，以雙手一起，拉住紅髮的褲腰，將黑色的二手褲子往下褪去。

榮恩的兩腿間沒有任何的遮蔽物，連內褲也因方才的拉扯隨同外褲一起掛在腳踝上。

跩哥看見紅髮男孩因寒冷而打了個顫，但是勃起的粉色性器卻因此加深了色彩，似乎更渴望被觸摸。

「轉過身，衛斯理，」跩哥命令道，「讓我看你的屁眼。」

紅髮咬了咬下唇，遲疑的轉身，背對著跩哥。

「屁股抬高，對，就是這樣。」跩哥惡毒的笑了，紅髮就像隻狗，翹著臀部，等著被自己幹。

跩哥的手摸上了對方柔嫩的股瓣，他驚嘆於衛斯理漂亮的屁股，圓潤，光滑，還有牛奶般的膚色，因冷風刮過而有些發紅，像是個多汁的水蜜桃。

他擰了一把紅髮的臀肉，紅髮驚呼，而那緊緻又柔嫩的觸感，幾乎讓他著迷，因此他又重重的捏了一下。

梅林，他能保證上次插入這個地方時，居然沒有注意到這點，簡直是種浪費。

「衛斯理，有人說過你的屁股很美嗎？」跩哥將臉靠近了那裡，溫熱的鼻息打在對方的肌膚上反撲回來，「我想是沒有，你的肛門周圍還是粉紅色的呢，」他稍微扳開了股瓣，讓穴口更加暴露：「除了我以外還有人進去過嗎？也許是波特？」

「不是每個人都和你一樣變態，馬份。」榮恩的聲音傳了過來。

跩哥發出了刻薄的笑聲，他再次捏起這個可愛的小屁股，恰如其分的健美，多一分或少一分都不行，而且有彈性，細嫩，激起他人更深層的慾望。

他重重的拍打在上面，清脆響亮的肉聲讓他滿意。而衛斯理因為這個突如其來的痛楚，下意識地扭動這個誘人的臀部。

「你看，你在扭屁股呢，是不是很期待被我幹？」跩哥惡意的又拍了一下紅髮的臀肉。

「我哪有！」紅髮大聲怪叫。

跩哥更得意了，他伸出一隻指頭，往榮恩的皺折處探去。在他進入第一根時，衛斯理的身體因而僵硬，但是他並沒有叫出聲，跩哥的位置看不見對方的臉，他不知道紅髮是否在咬唇忍耐。  
甬道是溫暖的，他的指尖喜歡這個柔軟的地方，他試著放入第二根指頭，衛斯理身體因而緊收，他能感受到眼前這個軀體的震顫，傳達到了他的指根。

他的兩隻手指開始了擴張的動作，這讓紅髮還是不小心輕呼了出聲，但是並沒有呻吟，這不是他想要的，他希望能夠聽到的是紅髮的喘息，而不是頑固的閉著嘴。

跩哥惡意的指腹在裡頭摩擦，直接深入他人直腸口的感覺很奇異，但是這個包裹著他的地方就像有致命的吸引力，他勾起了指尖，在那個位置畫了個圓。

衛斯理的身體隨著他的手指在發抖，跩哥用還在外頭的姆指按壓著粉紅色的肛門口，每一道折痕都透著主人的體溫。

待跩哥抽出他的手以後，他自己的性器早就無法再等待，挺立的部位正昂著傲人的角度，龜頭也透著紅通通的色澤，尋求著更深層的慾望。

衛斯理背對著他，高翹的小臀部就在眼前，這是個他喜歡的風景，唯一的缺點是看不見紅髮的表情，還有臉上點點雀班，但是相對而言，他能夠看見平日被髮絲蓋住的後頸，因為角度而不被頭髮給遮掩。

跩哥捧起了自己的陰莖，在方才因手指動作而收縮著的肛門摩擦。

紅髮因為這個動作而深深的吸了一口氣，跩哥不懷好意的笑道：「怎麼啦，衛斯理，你在害怕？」

「才不呢……」紅髮的否定聽上去一點說服力都沒有，這更激起了跩哥想嘲弄對方的念頭。

「啊，那麼是期待？」跩哥讓自己的龜頭擦過了那些粉色的皺折，「也是嘛，你是一頭欠幹的豬，但是不用擔心，我會滿足你的。」

「夠了！」衛斯理側過臉，跩哥可以看見那澄澈的眸子閃著忿怒的光茫。

跩哥哼笑了聲，將龜頭對準了穴口處，把自己送了進去。

因為先前的擴張動作，跩哥進去的很容易，但是承受著這一切的紅髮還是發出了痛苦的呼叫聲，像是哀號。

睽違了好段時間，他再次的進入了這個令他回味不已的身體，紅髮衛斯理的，緊窒溫暖的，喚起了幾個月前沉澱在草皮上的那些過去。

衛斯理的體內比他記憶中的更舒服，雖然有些乾燥，那些不夠細緻的內璧令他的前端有點兒痛，但是卻意外的更增添了快感。

他每向前推進一吋，便覺得更加炙熱，然而被緊緊包覆住的感受令他相當充實，本能的要求更多，他擺動著自己的腰，讓深埋的陰莖能夠順利抽出。

衛斯理的呼吸好急促，也許是身體還沒完全習慣他的性器，儘管跩哥是這麼猜測的，但是他並不打算停下，打從他進入裡面的這一刻，他的意識就像被施了魔法，忠於他的本能，指揮著身體的韻動。

他將自己的陰莖半抽離那個溫暖的甬道，再重新插入，並且同時加快速度，他的囊袋打在衛斯理的大腿內側，發出了肉相碰拍擊的聲音。

起先衛斯理的身體還在抗拒。但接下來的反應卻有所改變，跩哥不知道這中間發生了什麼，說不定是他的角度對了，跩哥能感受到這個背對著他、扶著壁磚的紅髮男孩身體放軟了些，細微的詞句不斷放大，其中帶著些甜膩，所有的咒罵聽起來都不再惡毒，像裹著一層糖衣般，勾起了他更加嗜性的那部份。

紅髮的頭跟著扭了起來，背部和肩膀都動了起來。

跩哥的手撥開了還留在頸上的幾屢片絲，讓榮恩的後頸完全展現。他一直都覺得紅髮有著一個性感的脖子，他剛才也在側頸留下了痕跡，現在也想在後頸留一個。

那些肉聲，呻吟聲，還有他自己的呼吸聲。跩哥的耳膜正享受的這些感官體驗，他彷彿以為這些聲音在空中迴響著，接著他才想起他們正在高處，風沒有把他們的聲音給帶走，卻搔得他的心癢呼呼的。

跩哥認為衛斯理也很有快感，而他一向喜歡紅髮狂亂的模樣，因此他更加賣力的衝刺著，一股強烈的釋放感正鋪天卷地而來，強烈的熱浪席捲了他的腦袋。  
射精前的巔峰快感在催促著他，然而在他釋放前，紅髮已經先行到達高潮，伴隨而來的是埋在對方體內的陰莖被夾的更緊，有點痛，讓他忍不住地射在對方體內。

他粗喘著氣，緩緩退出他的陰莖，射精後格外敏感的龜頭在任何碰觸都會有快意，然而這不止他，衛斯理不知道在什麼時候已經不再扶著牆，而是整個人都跪在地上，雙手撐著他的身體。

接著跩哥看見紅髮被褪在腳踝邊的二手黑褲沾滿了精液，不是他的，是衛斯理自己的。

榮恩仍然背對著他，但是跩哥能根據那上下起伏的肩膀知道對方也還沒平穩呼吸。

這個突如其來的沉默讓他無所適從，他想和紅髮說點話，他讓自己也蹲下身，手搭上了對方的頭髮。

「衛斯理，我敢打賭你的屁眼能賺錢，」雖然詞句是在侮辱著紅髮，但是跩哥的手指卻充滿憐愛的撥開了對方的髮絲，將之掛在耳後，「你家這麼窮，怎麼不把你賣了？」

他實在太習於諷刺眼前的人，以致於連出口的話語都只剩下挑釁。

然而榮恩沒有回話，這讓跩哥感到不滿，他的手指隨意地在紅色的髮絲上撫摸著，仍然看不到對方的表情。

「你的家人長得和你很像，但是在這方面不知道是不是跟你一樣淫蕩。」他持續辱罵著紅髮的家庭，然而語氣卻輕柔得連自己也感到詫異。

就在他說完以後，衛斯理忽然回過頭，茵茵的瞳仁中潭著跩哥不理解的色彩，他沙啞的衝著他大吼：「我們說好的，我陪你玩，你不要動金妮！」頓了頓，「……或是妙麗。」

跩哥比任何人都明白自己是怎麼樣得到眼前這個人的。他向來不是個以體格或蠻力取勝的人，但是他有個好頭腦，還有令他自豪的毒舌，對他而言，大部份的事情只要出張嘴就夠了，有人總會替他做好。

而他以最擅長的方式威脅了紅髮，他用他在乎的人們來挾持他，而重視她們的紅髮因為這些話而配合他。

在前幾分鐘，他的身體才得到充實的快感，但是他的心頭卻只殘留著寂寥的空虛。

沒有任何理由，僅僅是看著衛斯理那對眼眸，以厭惡為底、寫著怨懟的藍綠色瞳子，他便覺得自己所做的一切變得毫無價值。

明明已經告訴過自己，壓根兒不需要去在乎紅髮的感受，但是當視線交錯時，跩哥卻還是因此受到影響。

「結束了，快滾吧。」紅髮再次撇過頭，重新背著跩哥，「我現在不想看到你。」

為什麼榮恩‧衛斯理總能夠輕易的改變他的心情？

他一點都不想要這樣子，他所能做的只是愣愣地看著紅髮衝著他生氣。紅髮沒再搭理他，只是維持著這個姿勢一動也不動。

他想觸摸眼前的男孩，拍他的背，或是安撫性的攏著他的肩，接著跩哥又想起了聖誕舞會那天，他擁抱著紅髮的那次，彆扭的提醒自己是什麼樣的身份，而衛斯理又是個什麼檔次的貨色。

他嫌棄起自己的多事，他再次重申自己對紅髮只有嘲諷、瞧不起的想法，還有正常青少年偶爾都會發作的性欲，而不會有其他，也不該有其他。

他在心底輕嘆了口氣，沒作聲，逕自整理好自己的衣褲，打算離開這個高塔。

臨走前，跩哥又回頭看了衛斯理一眼，紅髮男孩沒有動過，服裝也保持在性愛時的那刻凌亂，衛斯理不可能不介意這點，但卻依舊跪坐在地上。

他不知道衛斯理為什麼要一直待在那裡，這是不是紅髮特有的自尊心在作祟？他幾乎想出口再諷刺幾句，但是他做不到，話梗到了喉邊又被他重新吞下。

火燄般的髮絲隨著塔上的風而飄起，跩哥靜靜的看著，有一種紅髮男孩不如自己認知的那般堅強的錯覺。

 

END


End file.
